People Will Say We're In Love
by River Tam Kobb
Summary: Since when are friends not allowed to just be friends?


Title: People Will Say We're In Love

Rating: PG-13

Summary: They were just friends, what was everyone's problem?

For: Katy and Claire, my Shannon Muses

Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?  
Why do the neighbors gossip all day behind their doors?

"They all need hobbies," Shannon muttered and turned the page in her CosmoGirl and rolling her eyes at the group of people passing them. "Honestly, can't they gossip a little softer? I think they can't hear them in Russia."

"Can't give ya that answer, sticks," Sawyer repied, lowering his sunglasses over his eyes and laying out on the sand. "Cept that I heard Charlie telling Hurly we are doing it together."

"Oh, well, Claire's been telling everyone I'm moving in with you. This has gotten way out of hand. Just because we talk without killing each other they think we must be sleeping together."

"We aren't?" He played with her hair and she swated his hand away.

I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue  
Here is the gist,  
A practical list of "don'ts" fer you.  
Don't throw bouquets at me  
Don't please my folks to much  
Don't laugh at my jokes too much.  
People will say we're in love

"That's it,' she said, putting her magazine down. "We need to have rules."

He raised an eyebrow. "Rules?"

"Yes, Rules. I don't want people talking about us anymore. So we have to follow rules."

He smirked and sat up straight. "Alright, Sticks, lets hear them."

"Rule one," she said counting down on her fingers, making Sawyer laugh. "You can't laugh at me like that! It looks like we are flirting. Stop it!" She laughed, shoving his arm as he rolled his eyes.

"Sticks, you can't tell me not to laugh! It's to easy! Think of rules I can't break! Or at least ones that you can't break. See, you can't stop laughing either, and stop hitting me."

Don't sigh and gaze at me.  
Your sighs are so like mine.  
Your eyes mustn't glow like mine  
People will say we're in love!

"Stop looking at me like that," Shannon said, glaring at Sawyer.

"Like what?" He asked, blinking. "I was talking to you, you really want me to look away?"

"Yes! Whenever you look at me like that people will think it's one of those longing glances."

"Oh! One of these?" He sighed and flutterd his lashes until she shoved him slightly."Alright, alright. I'll never look at you again!"

"You can look at me! Just... not for more then three seconds at a time."

"Can I look at your legs?" He waggled his eyebrows and ran his hand up her leg before she slaped him away.

"Perv."

"So I've been told."

Don't start collecting things  
Give me my rose and my glove.  
Sweetheart, they're suspecting things  
People will say we're in love.  
Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I  
Why do you take the trouble to bake my fav'rite pie?  
Grantin' your wish I carved our initials on that tree,  
Just keep a slice of all the advice you give so free.

"You know," Sawyer yawned, "I'm not the only one who is making people think we are going at it like bunnies."

"Oh, now it's MY fault?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Sticks! Come on, like when you insited I go with you to the caves to get water."

"Those woods are scary, I didn't want to die!" Shannon protested.

"Alright, but why not boone? Or Claire?"

"Because you were right there. It was easier."

"Alright, so when you had to have me tuck you in the other night?"

"You did not tuck me in!" He raised an eyebrow. "Walking me to my tent is NOT the same as tucking me in!"

"So why did I have to walk you to your tent?"

She opened her mouth and closed it about six times and Sawyer just laughed. "Oh shut up! What are you, like, two?"

Don't praise my charm too much  
Don't look so vain with me  
Don't stand in the rain with me  
People will say we're in love.

They walked along the beach, not really sure were they were going. "This probly isn't helping the whole 'we aren't screwing' thing, is it?" Shannon asked, her hands behind her back.

"Nope. Then again, it was not my idea to move. I was happy sitting there."

She rolled her eyes. "It's amazing how much you get on my nervse sometimes."

"I could get on another part of me if you want." His hand ran down her back, dangrously close to her butt.

She slapped his hand away yet again. "Quite it!"

"Make me." He sing songed.

"Oh you are soo asking for it."

He stuck out his toung and then jumped as she tackled him to the sand. "Ouch!" He smirked at her on top of him. "So that's the way we play, is it?" He spun them around so he was ontop, pinning her to the sand. "Gotcah."

"Get off." She growled. "People are looking."

"Oh, forgive me. But weren't YOU the one to tackle me?"

"Okay, you are still on me." Her voice was softer now."

"Looks like it." He smiled. "Better act pisses, Sticks. They might think we're together."

She bit her lip then smirked. "Let 'em talk." And she said and kissed him.

"Bout time," he muttered, kissing her back.


End file.
